THE MAGICAL MAGIC ADVENTURES OF MAGICAL GIRL GOHDA
by Oriphieru
Summary: Umineko Crack-fic - The many adventures of Magical Girl Gohda  Contains EP1-4    EP1 - And the Question of True Love    EP2 - And the Princess in Need    EP3 - And the Wrath of the Feminishito League Coming Soon!    EP4 - Coming Soon!
1. Episode 1  Chapter 1

THE MAGICAL ADVENTURES OF MAGICAL GIRL GOHDA. 

Episode 1 - And the Question of True Love.

Chapter 1

Magical Girl Gohda was flying through the air with the help of her magical magic powers. Magical Girl Gohda had been running late for her errands lately. Suddenly, a scream rang through the air! It was from Old Woman Kumasawa! Magical Girl Gohda could not just fly away from a citizen in need! She wanted to protect the poor woman, whatever the need she was in was.

_I need more speed if I am to make it, desu!_ Thought Magical Girl Gohda, but she was under so much pressure from the situation, that none of her Magical Magic Spells came to mind. Suddenly, she remembered the right spell!

"Magical Girl Gohda's Super Flier Sugar Nyan Rainbow Blast Spell!" yelled Magical Girl Gohda, and a blast of rainbows and glitter blasted out behind her! She flew with intense speed towards the ground. There was one thing Magical Girl Gohda had not thought about… It was that she had to stop! Magical Girl Gohda was in sudden terror, as she forgot how to stop, but again, she suddenly and luckily remembered the right spell;

"Magical Girl Gohda's Super Magic Power Spell Stop Spell!" She yelled, and her Super Flier Sugar Nyan Rainbow Blast disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Magical Girl Gohda landed right beside a tree, where Old Woman Kumasawa was crying.

"Old Woman Kumasawa-sama-san-chan! What is your problem?" Said Magical Girl Gohda. Old Woman Kumasawa just kept crying, and it was impossible for anybody to understand her… Anybody but Magical Girl Gohda, as she was very familiar in the language of "Hysteria" (ad old and civilized language, derived from Angry Amazon women).  
>"I understand!" Said Magical Girl Gohda, "I will help you cat BernBern the Cat down from the tree!"<p>

Magical Girl Gohda turned towards the tree and used her Cat-saving spell.

"Magical Girl Gohda's Super Neko Nyan Cat Saving Spell!" Yelled Magical Girl Gohda, and suddenly, a pair of two giant, white-gloved hands appeared and helped BernBern the Cat down from the tree. Magical Girl Gohda gave BernBern the Cat to Old Woman Kumasawa and after that, she flew away again.

_Uwaaa~ Now I'm even more late, desu!_ Thought Magical Girl Gohda as she landed near a bookstore, where she would go in and change into her Disguise – A Chef.


	2. Episode 1  Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Magical Girl Gohda had changed into her disguise, she quickly ran through the big city of Rokkenville, and finally she was at the restaurant she worked at – Ange-Burger Maid Café and Restaurant. Ange-Burger was like a sanctuary for her, and here, she worked together with her friends: Krauss-chama-chan (Who also was known as Magical Maid Krauss, but this was her secret identity, so no one really knew…) who was a Maid and Waitress, Beelzebub-chama-chan who was the cashier, and of course, Ange-sama-chama-chan who owned the business. As Chef Gohda walked into Ange-Burger Maid Café and Restaurant, she was greeted by the happy voices of her two colleagues.

"Gohda-chama-chan~! How good it is to see you again~!" yelled Beelzebub from behind the counter, but Chef Gohda couldn't answer, because her head was buried in the big bust of Waitress Maid Krauss, sobbed of happiness.

"G-G-Gohda-chama-chaaaaaaan~" hulked Waitress Maid Krauss, "I-I-I-I-I Have m-m-missed y-you s-s-s-s-s-so~ m-m-m-much~!"

Chef Gohda couldn't breathe, and she started to try and push Waitress Maid Krauss and her big chest away, and finally she succeeded and breathed heavily.

"Hi you two~ Is business going good~?" Said Chef Gohda, but all her answer was a gloomy look from the two other girls…

"A-actually," Said Waitress Maid Krauss, "Ange-sama-chama-chan has been very f-frustrated lately…" And Waitress Maid Krauss had barely finished her sentence before a door in the back slammed open and the person herself stepped inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMBECILES DOING, MAKE MORE FOOD, GET MORE CUSTOMERS, GEEZE!"  
>And shortly after, Ange closed the door once again with a slam.<p>

Chef Gohda was so confused, she couldn't think.

"It's because of the new Cake Factory and Teahouse that has opened up on the other side of the road… Nobody ever comes here anymore…" Said Beelzebub with a sad voice.

That was it! Chef Gohda could not just stand here and pretend like everything was alright! She had to do something! So, she decided to go over there – but in a disguise…

"Nee~ since there are no customers anyways, I'll be heading to the Bookstore for some time, I'll come back again~" Said Chef Gohda to her two colleagues, and as she left for the bookstore, she heard them yell back at her.  
>"Okaaay~"<p>

Now was the time! This was certainly a job for Magical Girl Gohda! So Chef Gohda hurried to the bookstore and changed her outfit, and then she flew out of the shop and landed right in front of "Lambda & Beato's Cake Factory and Teahouse", But when she entered, she was greeted by the cackle of the two girls, Lambda and Beato. Beato walked up to her.

"Hoo~ What is a Magical Girl doing in our little shop?"

Lambda followed suit and stood beside Beato.

"Ahahaha~ I don't know, but what about we teach her a lesson?" Said Lambda.

"Good Idea my friend!" Said Beato.

"STOP, DESU!" yelled a voice behind Magical Girl Gohda.

It was… Magical Maid Krauss! She had come for Magical Girl Gohda's Help!

"M-Magical Maid Krauss! What are you doing here?" Said Magical Girl Gohda.

"I've come to help you, Magical Girl Gohda… B-because… I…" Magical Maid Krauss paused, and she turned bright red, "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MAGICAL GIRL GOHDA, AND I ALWAYS HAVE!"  
>Magical Girl Gohda could not believe her ears! Magical Maid Krauss Loved her! She truly Loved her! The girl she had been in love with for several minutes years had finally said those words!<br>"MAGICAL MAID KRAUSS, I… I LOVE YOU TOO!" Yelled Magical Girl Gohda.  
>Both Beato and Lambda gasped.<p>

"I BELIEVE YOU, NOW LET'S CRUSH THESE FOOLS!" Yelled Magical Maid Krauss.

"YES, LET US!" Yelled Magical Girl Gohda.

"Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss' Super Rabu-Rabu Rainbow Happiness Unicorn Beam Spell!" Yelled both Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss as they held each other in one hand, and folded their other hands together and pointed their index fingers towards Beato and Lambda. Shortly after, a huge rainbow colored beam, shaped like a unicorn-horn shot out from their fingers and blasted Beato and Lambda, turning Lambda into a Cake and Beato into a Teapot. After that, Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss left the Cake Factory and Teahouse. They then separated to not appear suspicious, but when Chef Gohda returned, Waitress Maid Krauss was nowhere to be seen!

"Bwahahahahaha! I have taken your dear Waitress Maid Krauss to my castle! You will never find her there! Bwahahahahahaah~!" Yelled a voice.

Magical Girl Gohda gasped!

It was… Gorudosumisu! The Evil Sorcerer!

It was again that time. It was time for Magical Girl Gohda to save the day!


	3. Episode 1  Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Magical Girl Gohda sat in the rain and she was crying a lot. She had been crying ever since her beloved Magical Maid Krauss had been taken by the Evil Sorcerer, Gorudosumisu.

Magical Girl Gohda didn't know what to do, so she prayed. And her prayer was answered.

It was Shannon Pan and his Wish-granting Fairy, Tinker Jeoji.

"What is Wrong, Magical Girl Gohda?" Said Shannon Pan as he floated in the air in front of her (He could fly because of Tinker Jeoji's Tinker Dust).

"S-S-Shannon Pan! I thought you were just a Myth!" Said Magical Girl Gohda as she had now stopped crying and were looking at Shannon Pan with big eyes, still a little tear left in them.

"Yes, Magical Girl Gohda, I exist, and so does Tinker Jeoji. And I heard your prayer… You wish to find your beloved Magical Maid Krauss?"  
>"Yes! Oh Yes Please, Shannon Pan, Tinker Jeoji! Please help me!" Said Magical Girl Gohda as she slowly started to cry again, as she thought of her beloved Magical Maid Krauss, being all tied up in a dungeon in Gorudosumisu's castle.<p>

"Very Well, Magical Girl Gohda… Wendy! Come here, we need your assistance!" Yelled Shannon Pan, and snapped his fingers, and not long after was another boy who looked a little like Shannon Pan, but not completely.

"Stop calling me Wendy, My name is Kanon… Geeze… But what do you need me for?"

"Wendy, I need you to locate where Gorudosumisu's Castle is."

"I said stop calling me Wendy! But okay, I'm on the case." And then Wendy disappeared.

Shannon Pan, Tinker-Jeoji, and Magical Girl Gohda waited for a long time before Wendy appeared again.

"I have found Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu's Castle… It's at the outskirts of Kuwadoriancity. Can I go now?" Said Wendy.

"Yes Wendy, you can go now~" Said Shannon Pan.

"Kanon! KANON! MY NAME IS KANON, NOT WENDY. GOD." Said Wendy as he disappeared. Shannon Pan and Tinker-Jeoji looked towards Magical Girl Gohda again.

"There, your prayer has been heard… Now, Magical Girl Gohda, If you ever need help, just pray and we will come and visit you, okay?"

"Okay~" Said Magical Girl Gohda. And then Shannon Pan and Tinker-Jeoji flew away, towards the stars.

"Now I need to go to Kuwadoriancity!" Said Magical Girl Gohda to herself and began to fly.

"Magical Girl Gohda's Super Flier Sugar Nyan Rainbow Blast Spell!" yelled Magical Girl Gohda and once again, a giant rainbow blasted behind her and she flew with intense speed towards Kuwadoriancity.

When Magical Girl Gohda had finally arrived at Kuwadoriancity, she were greeted by the Town's Peacekeeper – Peace Keeper Erika.

"Good day to you stranger, my name is Peace Keeper Erika, and welcome to Kuwadoriancity, where Dreams come True! I hope you have a wonderful day ahead of you~" Said Peace Keeper Erika as she threw flowers in front of Magical Girl Gohda and smiled a warming smile all over herself.

"Th-thank you…" Said Magical Girl Gohda, she had never expected people to be so nice in this town, where she had heard the nastiest of perverts and the meanest of bunny-girls lived… But appearantly, that was not true. But then, suddenly, Magical Girl Gohda remembered her quest!

"Hey, Peace Keeper Erika… Do you know the way to Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu's castle?" asked Magical Girl Gohda.  
>"Well yes of course I can my sweet little girl~" Said Peace Keeper Erika, "You just have to-"<p>

"We can show you the way if you want~" Said a woman's voice, interrupting Peace Keeper Erika. It was a group of 3 Bunny-girls. A red, a Blue and a Yellow one. They wore skimpy outfits, and the yellow one had a patch over one eye. They looked like a tough bunch. Magical Girl Gohda didn't want to go with them at ALL.

"A-Actually, Peace Keeper Erika was just about to give me the instructions, so…" Said Magical Girl Gohda. She was getting really nervous now, as the Bunny girls approached her. The Blue and the Red one got up to each of the sides of Magical Girl Gohda, and the Yellow one looked Magical Girl Gohda directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry, We're friendly Bunny Girls, we want to make sure that you get to Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu's Castle safely~" Said the Yellow one.

"Chiester Sisters, do not bully this poor Magical Girl anymore. I will personally escort her to the castle."

Said Peace Keeper Erika, and the three bunny-girls walked away again.

"Th-thank you, Peace Keeper Erika! You saved my life!" Said Magical Girl Gohda, on the verge of tears. Peace Keeper Erika patted Magical Girl Gohda's shoulder.

"Do not fear, Young Magical Girl, I will let no one touch you in this horrible town! That is why I am a Peace Keeper afterall!"

And then, Peace Keeper Erika escorted Magical Girl Gohda through Kuwadoriancity. But before they could go to Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu's Castle, they had to rest at the local Hotel first.

What the two didn't know, was that the Hotel was run by the Chiester Sisters.

"Chiester sisters! What are you doing here at the Chiester Sister's Hotel and Brothel?"

"Ha, We own this Hotel and Brothel, and you have stepped right into it, so you are in our domain now! Chiester Sisters, Get Ready!" Said the Yellow Bunny-girl. Soon, two other voices followed suit.

"Ready!" said the Blue one. She was located in the huge chandelier that hang from the ceiling.

"Ready!" Said the Red one. She was located behind Magical Girl Gohda and Peace Keeper Erika – she had been the one who had closed the door, to make sure they didn't escape.

Peace Keeper Erika could hear, that Magical Girl Gohda had begun to cry. She placed her hands on the Magical Girl's shoulder.

"Do no worry, Magical Girl Gohda… I will Protect you!" Said Peace Keeper Erika, "Peace Keeper Erika's Protective Shield of Love and Happiness!" Yelled Peace Keeper Erika, and a protective barrier surrounded the two, just in time as the Chiester Sisters all yelled:  
>"Chiester Sisters' Golden Magic Penetrating Needle of Magical Magic!" and a thin, golden needle was fired from each of the Chiester Sister's finger, towards the protected pair.<br>"Peace Keeper Erika's Countering Shield of Smiles and Rainbows!" Yelled Peace Keeper Erika, and as soon as the 3 golden needles hit the barrier, they were flung back towards the Chiester Sisters. The Blue one got blasted off the Chandelier, the Yellow one got blasted into the back-room behind the counter, and the Red one blasted the door open, and Peace Keeper Erika and Magical Girl Gohda ran out of the door, and into the night – a dangerous time in Kuwadoriancity, as perverts and bunny-girls started to roam the city all over. But Magical Girl Gohda and Peace Keeper Erika weren't afraid. They had the power of friendship, and with that, they ran up to Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumiso's Castle's huge gate, opened it, and stepped inside. What waited for them inside, were two of Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumiso's Henchmen; Nanjo-man, the feared Man who had the Power of a Doctor, and Genji Norris, the long lost cousin to the famous Chuck Norris.

Magical Girl Gohda had to man up all her strength to overcome this trial, and prove her love for her beloved Magical Maid Krauss, who awaited her in the dungeon of this castle.


	4. Episode 1  Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Magical Girl Gohda and Peace Keeper Erika turned towards each other, and Peace Keeper Erika laid her hands on Magical Girl Gohda's shoulders.

"Magical Girl Gohda," Said Peace Keeper Erika, "I cannot join you inside this castle, as it is not my domain, so you will have to face Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu and his henchmen alone. In the mean time I will secure Kuwadoriancity for Perverts and Bunny-girls, so it is safe for your return!"

And with that, Peace Keeper Erika left the castle. Magical Girl Gohda was now all alone to face Genji Norris and Nanjo-man – two of Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu's toughest henchmen.

But Magical Girl Gohda couldn't back down now. It was too late for her to turn around, so she mustered all her courage, and as Genji Norris and Nanjo-man dashed towards her, she used one of her most powerful spells.

"Magical Girl Gohda's Super Mega Hyper Ultra Rabu-Rabu Rainbow Nyan Neko Sugar Explosive Beam Bomb Gunshot Spell!"

And as Magical Girl Gohda used one of her most powerful spells, there was a huge flash of rainbows and glitter, and then…

Genji Norris and Nanjo-man had disappeared.

Magical Girl Gohda wasn't sure if it was her spell that did it, or if they were still hiding somewhere, but then she remembered Magical Maid Krauss, and she hurried alongside a long hallway, but soon Magical Girl Gohda was in a dilemma.

There were two directions she could go; Up or down. She simply couldn't figure it out, so she just ran down. Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu must have kept Magical Maid Krauss in the Dungeon, and the Dungeon should be below the basement, so down it was.

After many seconds minutes, she finally arrived at the Dungeon, but she was met with the bone-chilling laughter of…

"Bwahahahahaha!"

Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu!

Magical Girl Gohda was very exhausted from using one of her most powerful spells, so she doubted she could handle another one of those… In fact, she doubted she could use any spell for at least a couple of hours.

As Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu closed in on Magical Girl Gohda, he laughed louder and louder, and Magical Girl Gohda got really scared. She was on the verge of tears when she heard a voice between the laughter.

"Magical Girl Gohda! I Love You! I know you can do it!"

The voice made Magical Girl Gohda regain her strength – It was the power of Magical Maid Krauss Love-Magic.

Magical Girl Gohda then saw her – she was imprisoned in the back of the room, heavy steel-bars holding her in. Magical Girl Gohda had regained enough Magic Power to break the bars, so that was her plan, when suddenly, Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu yelled:

"Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu's Chiester Sisters Bunny-Girl Fanfare! Bwahahahahaha!"

And then the Chiester Sister Bunny-Girls appeared out of nowhere. All three stared at Magical Girl Gohda. She was no match for her opponents now, and even the beloved voice of her beloved Magical Maid Krauss had faded away, when Chiester Sister Yellow yelled:  
>"Chiester Sister Bunny-Girls! Get Ready!"<p>

"Ready!" Followed Blue.

"Ready!" Followed Red, and all the Chiester Sisters ran towards the edges of the room and pointed their gun-fingers towards Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu.

"Bwahahah-ha… ha?" Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu noticed what was going on, but he could barely form another spell before Yellow yelled: "Chiester Sisters' Golden Sorcerer Hunting Needle of Magical Magic!" And three golden needles shot from each of the Chiester Sisters' fingers, hitting Gorudosumisu in the stomache, causing him to flinch for a second. Now was her chance! Magical Girl Gohda rushed forward, towards the back of the room to free Magical Maid Krauss.

"Magical Girl Gohda's Super Rainbow Prison Breaking Sugar Spell!" yelled Magical Girl Gohda, and the steel bars turned into candy canes. Magical Maid Krauss broke free of the prison, and just in time for Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu to turn around and notice them. There was no escaped, they had to fight.

"Magical Girl Gohda, we have stalled him, but we can do no more. The Chiester Sisters see to you that you defeat Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu and free the land from his Evil Doings! Good luck!" Said Yellow as her and the two other Chiester Sisters disappeared into nothing.

"M-M-Magical Girl Gohda! Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You came for me!" Said Magical Maid Krauss as she and her big chest embraced Magical Girl Gohda. The two Magical Girls were crying as they had been reunited once again, but a shrill laughter broke the moment.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU TWO MAGICAL GIRLS WILL NEVER GET TO EXPERIENCE TRUE LOVE. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! !"

Yelled Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu, and soon appeared a beautiful Teapot. It was Magical Teapot Teatrice, formerly known as Golden Witch Beatrice, but due to an incident in her shop, she had been turned into a Teapot, and her name had since been changed into Teatrice.

"Hoooooo~ Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu! It's been a long time~ Kyahahahaha!" Said Magical Teapot Teatrice.

"B-B-BEEEAAATOORIIIIICHEEE! WH-WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Yelled Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu. Magical Teapot Teatrice simply pointed towards the two Magical Girls, and Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu entered a horrible Rage Fit, and He, alongside Magical Teapot Teatrice, prepared for their Last Spell.

"EVIL SORCERER GORUDOSUMISU AND MAGICAL TEAPOT TEATRICE'S FINAL SPELL; OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH !"

Yelled Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu, and a mighty laser shot out from his mouth and Magical Teapot Teatrice's Spout. But Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss countered the powerful spell.

"MAGICAL GIRL GOHDA AND MAGICAL MAID KRAUSS' SUPER MEGA HYPER GIGA ULTRA RABU-RABU RAINBOW SUGAR NEKO NYAN HAPPINESS UNICORN SPELL!" And a giant Unicorn-horn-shaped beam shot out from Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss' index fingers. The two beams blasted towards each other, creating a heavy explosion, causing Magical Teapot Teatrice to break, which resulted in Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu dying, as Magical Teapot Teatrice was his only life-force.

Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss then quickly ran up the long stairs, as an earthquake had started from the heavy explosion, and once they got up to the surface, they ran outside just in time, as the castle crumbled to the ground right behind them.  
>-<p>

As Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss was walking home towards Rokkenville, they were visited by a strange creature. It was Gaapu, Magical Girl Gohda's Fairy God-Guardian.

"I am Gaapu, your Fairy God-Guardian, Magical Girl Gohda, and for your great deed, I give to you a reward."

As Gaapu the Fairy God-Guardian said this, she handed a small golden brooch, shaped like a teapot to Magical Girl Gohda.

"Where this, Magical Girl Gohda, and you will always serve a Perfect Tea." And then Gaapu the Fairy God-Guardian disappeared.

"Wow!" Said Magical Maid Krauss, "That was an amazing gift Gaapu th Fairy God-Guardian gave you!" Said Magical Maid Krauss.

_It was indeed, desu!_ Thought Magical Girl Gohda. And as the sun went down, Magical Girl Gohda walked home beside Magical Maid Krauss.

And Magical Girl Gohda had found the answer to the Question of True Love.

Preview for Next Episode – And the Princess in Need.

As Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss is working at the industrial-booming "Ange-Burger Maid Café and Restaurant", Manager Ange is suddenly gone! Rumors say that she has gone to Sweetfishopolis.

And also, there is a rumor about a particular nasty Pervert from Kuwadoriancity that has taken Dear Princess Rudorufu captive! And claimed himself as the King of Sweetfishopolis!

It is now up to Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss to travel to Sweetfishopolis and investigate these cases!

All this in "The Magical Magic Adventures of Magical Girl Gohda - Episode 2, And the Princess in Need!"


	5. Episode 2  Chapter 1

THE MAGICAL MAGIC ADVENTURES OF MAGICAL GIRL GOHDA

Episode 2 – And the Princess in Need

Chapter 1

Chef Gohda, Waitress Maid Krauss and Beelzebub were all working hard inside the Ange-Burger Maid Café and Restaurant, as the sudden disappearance of Lambda & Beato's Cake Factory had happened, and their own business was now booming. Ange had been rolling around in money for the past hour, her accountant, Mammon, telling her to calm down and not be so caught up in money. Chef Gohda and Waitress Maid Krauss' lives had been pretty quiet for the last day or so… But suddenly, Chef Gohda heard a rumor.

"… Yeah, I heard that she had been taken captive by that Pervert…"  
>"Yeah, I heard something like that too…"<p>

"It happened in Sweetfishopolis, right?"  
>"But I thought the pervert was from Kuwadoriancity?"<br>"He is, but…"

And then Chef Gohda dropped his food.

And no one ate lunch that afternoon.

Chef Gohda threw her apron on the ground, walked out into the Maid Café and Restaurant, grabbed Waitress Maid Krauss and dragged her out of the Maid Café and Restaurant too.

There was a job for the two Magical Girls, and they had to stop by their good friend in Kuwadoriancity.

When Chef Gohda and Waitress Maid Krauss had changed, they flew out of the bookstore and out towards Kuwadoriancity. When they entered the Perveted City, they quickly found their friend. She was hanging out by the Chiester Sisters' Hotel and Brothel.

"Oh hi Magical Girl Gohda, Magical Maid Krauss~" Said Peace Keeper Erika, "I hope your day has been most wonderful~ Here, take some flowers~" Said Peace Keeper Erika and handed giant bouquets of flowers to the two girls.

"Thanks a lot, Peace Keeper Erika! But we actually came here to ask you something important!" said Magical Girl Gohda. It was really important.

"What is this really important thing you have to ask me?" said Peace Keeper Erika, wanting to know about the really important thing.

"Has an unusually heinous Pervert escaped from Kuwadoriancity not long ago?"

Peace Keeper Erika gasped. It has. That person had escaped. Peace Keeper Erika burst into tears.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-so, s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry~~!" Sobbed Peace Keeper Erika.

"It's okay Peace Keeper Erika! Who was it? And where did he go?"

Erika calmed down.

"His name is known as the King of Perverts… So we simply call him; the Perverted King… He has most likely gone to Sweetfishopolis, as I know many Beautiful Princesses and Lolis live there. It is just in the opposite direction of Kuwadoriancity, starting in Rokkenville." Said Peace Keeper Erika, "But Magical Girls… Let me join you. Since you freed Kuwadoriancity from the Evil Sorcerer Gorudosumisu, our boundary has been lifted and my Peace Keeping Powers work all over the world now."

Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss both agreed.

If they had to face this pervert, they would have to gather some more allies.

What they didn't know, was that thing that had happened while they had been gone. So when Magical Girl Gohda, Magical Maid Krauss and Peace Keeper Erika walked into Ange-Burger Maid Café and Restaurant, they found no one. Ange, Beelzebub, all the customers and all the money was gone.

Now shit just got real. And it was up to the two Magical Girls and the Peace Keeper to save the day.


	6. Episode 2  Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"… Where is Ange-chama-sama-san and Beelzebub?" said Magical Maid Krauss.

Magical Girl Gohda didn't know.

"I… Don't know" said Magical Girl Gohda.

"Me neither" said Peace Keeper Erika.

None of them knew. None of them knew where Ange and Beelzebub had gone off to, but one thing was clear; the three of them had to go to Sweetfishopolis to save the Princess in Need.

So they went off to Sweetfishopolis. But their journey was long and lasted many minutes days.

Upon finally arriving at Sweetfishopolis, the three girls saw a small loli-girl standing outside the gate, crying. They approached her.

"Why are you crying, little Loli-girl?" said Magical Girl Gohda. The little girl stopped crying and looked at Magical Girl Gohda.

"I-i-I… They won't let me in!" said the Little Loli-girl and started crying again.

Then suddenly, they all heard a laughter from behind them.

"Ooo-hohoho!" it was the laughter of an evil woman.

Magical Girl Gohda, Magical Maid Krauss and Peace Keeper Erika all turned around dramatically. They looked at three women. A tall, slender red-head, a very busty brunette, and a weird white-haired woman holding a gun.

"Ooo-hohoho! We are Women's Rights, fighting for women's rights throughout all of the Golden Lands! We are here because we heard of unfair treatment towards a Loli! Ooo-hohoho!" said the Red-head, obviously being the leader.

"We are, Leader Eba!" said the red-head

"Commander Natsuhi!" said the busty one.

"And Lieutenant Kirie!" said the gun-wielder.

"AND TOGETHER, WE ARE: WOMEN'S RIGHTS!" said Eba, Natsuhi and Kirie and stroke a pose. Magical Girl Gohda, Magical Maid Krauss, Peace Keeper Erika and the Little Loli-Girl were all clapping at the magnificent entrance which Women's Rights had made. After that, Women's Rights talked to the guard and learned that the Little Loli-Girl couldn't enter because she had lost her Loli-dress.

"A Loli-Girl losing her Loli-dress is most unfortunate! Ooo-hohoho!" said Leader Eba, "But We, Women's Rights, will make you a new one! Ooo-hohoho!" said Leader Eba and told Commander Natsuhi and Lieutenant Kirie to begin sewing. Not long after, they had sewn a magnificent Loli-dress.

"Here you go, Little Loli-Girl. Tell us, what is your name, Ooo-hohoho!" said Leader Eba.

The Little Loli-Girl looked happily at Leader Eba.

"Lolia's name is Lolia!" said Lolia, "And Lolia will go through the gates now! Thanks Wo-Wo-Women's Rights! Lolia will never forget what you did for Lolia! Oooo-"

Little Loli Lolia then turned to Magical Girl Gohda, Magical Maid Krauss and Peace Keeper Erika.

"Oooo- Lolia will take you with her! Lolia will take you with her home! Oooo-"

And then Magical Girl Gohda, Magical Maid Krauss and Peace Keeper Erika walked with Little Loli Lolia through the gates to Sweetfishopolis.

Inside the gates they saw a magnificent sight! Loli's! Loli's everywhere!

The three followers followed Lolia to her home. It was just one of the quadrillion castles that resided inside Sweetfishopolis. When they walked inside the castle, they were greeted by a Blond-haired boy.

"Lolia! Where have you been?"

Said the blond boy.

"Lolia lost her Loli-dress and couldn't go through the Loli-gate, Oooo-!" said Lolia. Lolia and the Blond Boy embraced in a siblingly hug. Both of them cried. It was a touching moment.

Then the Blond haired boy noticed the three followers.

"Lolia who are these women?" said the blond-haired boy.

"Argh! They be strangers helpin' Lolia outside me gate! Argh!"

"LOLIA! WHAT DID MOM TELL YOU ABOUT THAT PIRATE VOICE?" yelled the blond boy suddenly, "Anyways, Hello Strangers – I am Prince Jeshika, Lolia's Nii-Nii-

"NIIIII-NIIIIIIII" Lolia was crying and yelling at the same time.

"Shhhhhhhhh there, there Lolia it's okay – Now. Who are you?"

Magical Girl Gohda introduced all of them.

"My name is Magical Girl Gohda; this is Magical Maid Krauss and Peace Keeper Erika. We're on a quest to find our boss and save the Princess held captive by the King of Perverts!" said Magical Girl Gohda.

Blond Prince Jeshika clapped his hands.

"Well then, why don't you all rest here for the night?"

And they did.  
>Later that night, Blond Prince Jeshika had to go "do some stuff" and disappeared from the castle, and the 4 other girls watched TV.<p>

There was a marathon of the new Sweetfishopolis Pop Idol: Pop Idol Marisu Kirisamu, performing her song: "Tsulupettanu" all night.

It was amazing.


	7. Episode 2  Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day they all ventured around Sweetfishopolis, looking at cute loli-dresses and loli-shoes and loli-hair and loli-chains and loli, loli everywhere! It was the girls' entire dream! A world of Loli. But soon, that was disturbed, when they bumped into a drunken blond prince, whom they hadn't seen since yesterday evening. It was Blond Prince Jeshika – and he was drunk. Very drunk. He staggered and swayed and sung in a weird voice. And then he saw them. They waved happily as he started to stagger towards them, but what they didn't know was that the rainbow-cohol that Sweetfishopolis served had a special drug – Dokkyun Powder, made from the heart of a Dokkyun Tree – which made every female into a loli, and every male into a nasty pedo.

And that was what Blond Prince Jeshika became; A nasty pedo.

"NIIIIII-NIIIIIII" yelled Lolia with her man/pirate voice, but it didn't help. Blond Pedo Jeshika was still closing in on Lolia, and not soon after did he grab her and pull her from the ground. And he ran.

Before Magical Girl Gohda, Magical Maid Krauss and Peace Keeper Erika could react, the two had already disappeared into the deep slums where the Pedos reside. They ventured into the Pedo Slums, but they tread carefully, as to not wake them up (it was daytime, so all the Pedos were sleeping, you see~), but Magical Girl Gohda stepped on something and all the Pedos immediately woke up.  
>Magical Girl Gohda, Magical Maid Krauss immediately started to Panic Fire their magic, but no effect did it have before Peace Keeper Erika yelled:<br>"E-E-ENDORESU NAINU! ENDORESU NAINU! THEY HAVE ENDORESU NAINU!"

"ENDORESU NAINU? WHAT IS THAT?" yelled Magical Maid Krauss.

"ENDORESU NAINU REFERS TO A PEDO'S ENDLESS LIBIDO, WHICH MAKES THEM IMMUNE TO MAGICAL GIRL AND LOLI ATTACKS! IT MAKES THEM STRONGER INSTEAD!"

They gasped.

BUT THEN, ASCENDING FROM THE SKY WAS A LIGHT – and 3 Heavenly Maidens descended in between the sea of Pedos and the Magical Girls. They were dressed as something that looked like a mix between a Loli and a Magical Girl.

"Fear not, dear Magical GIRLS." Said the youngest one. The two other girls remained silent, "We are the Loli BRIGADE. We come in PEACE. We are only here to hunt these poor PEDOPHILES."

"Allow me to speak" said the tall blond, "Let it be known that We are neither Magical Girls nor Lolis, so our attacks will be Effective."

"Allow me to speak" said the short brunette, "Let it also be known that our attacks have 100% extra damage against Pedos."  
>"And with THAT," said the youngest one, "I will conclude your SENTENCE.<br>"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE

D I E T H E D E A T H

S E N T E N C E T O D E A T H

G R E A T E Q U A L I Z E R I S T H E D E A T H"

And all the Pedos ran away in fear – except one, who did not hear the little girl and her man-voice (which was deeper than any Pedo's).  
>And that Pedo was… Blond Pedo Jeshika, who almost had unbuttoned Lolia's dress, but the Loli Brigade did not let him. The young Brigade Member, then again yelled:<p>

"G R E A T E Q U A L I Z E R I S T H E D E A T H"

And Blond Pedo Jeshika snapped out of it, quickly buttoning Lolia's dress again, and returning to the 3 Magical Girls' side.  
>The Loli Brigade was just about to leave, when Lolia asked for their names.<p>

"Oooo- What're your names, Oooo-?"

The youngest one looked at Lolia.

"I am DALNOR." She pointed at herself, "This is GERTRUDE" Dalnor pointed at the tall blond, "And this is CORNELIA." Dalnor pointed at the short brunette.

"Allow me to speak-"  
>"NO. We will go home NOW."<p>

And then they ascended to heaven once again.

A small note was the only thing they had left behind, which pointed to two castles – One said Beautiful Princess Rudorufu, and the other said Sexy Princess Hideyoshi.

But the Magical Girls, Lolia and Prince Jeshika didn't know who to save, so they split up. Lolia and Blond Princess Jeshika would save Sexy Princess Hideyoshi, because she was sexy, and then the three Magical Girls set out to find the castle with Beautiful Princess Rudorufu – And when they arrived, they heard a shrill laughter.

"IIIIIIHIHIHIHIHII~~ MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS RUDORUFU, HOW LOVELY YOU LOOK TODAY~ IIHIHIHIH~ I THINK BIG BROTHER'S IN LOVE, IHIHIHIHI~ ANGE. GO USE MONEY."  
>They gasped. Could it be, their Ange?<p>

…

They weren't sure, Ange was a common name afterall.


	8. Episode 2  Chapter 4

"Yes, My King!"

The three Magical Girls heard a familiar voice. It was… Ange! They had heard a man call for someone named Ange, but you never know, Ange is a very popular name, and you just see it everywhere these days, so the Magical Girls hadn't been sure. But now they were.

They Gasped as Ange stepped through the humongous gates. She gasped as she saw the three Magical Girls.

"Chef Gohda! Waitress Maid Krauss! You're… You're Magical Girls? Gosh! I never knew!"

"Manager Ange! What are you doing here at Beautiful Princess Rudorufu's castle?"

"I…" Ange paused, "I'm helping my Brother, The King…" Ange looked to the ground and she started crying hard and long.

"I'M SO SORRY, THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! HE NEEDED MONEY, AND I THOUGHT THAT I COULD HELP HIM BECAUSE THE RESTAURANT AND MAID CAFÉ WAS DOING SO WELL! I'M SO SORRY, GOHDA. KRAUSS."  
>Magical Girl Gohda, Magical Maid Krauss and Peace Keeper Erika all looked sad at Ange, and they began to cry too. They all four walked towards each other and embraced in an embrace.<p>

But they had barely embraced the embrace before Peace Keeper Erika stepped back, blood oozing from her back, where a knife had been inserted. Ange laughed as she jumped up on the balcony, and the two other Magical Girls gasped.

"How could you do that?" they said in unison. Ange just laughed.

"Oh-hoho! I'm The King's Financial Aid, which gives me some powers too! I have the power to escape from every pressured situation!"

Financial Aid Ange then walked inside – laughing. The gates slammed shut.

Magical Maid Krauss kneeled before the bleeding Peace Keeper Erika, who was unconscious.

"I will take good care of her – I will go to Blond Prince Jeshika's castle and make sure to call a doctor from there."

"But…" Magical Girl Gohda looked at Krauss. She was so worried. "But, Doctors are expensive…"  
>"It's okay, I'll make Blond Prince Jeshika pay."<br>"Oh okay"

And then Magical Girl Gohda walked up to the humongous gates, and Magical Maid Krauss walked down towards the city with a bleeding Peace Keeper Erika.

Standing before the gates, Magical Girl Gohda tried all the spells she knew, but none worked. So she figured she would try some of her FORBIDDEN SPELLS, and the one she chose was:  
>"Magical Girl Gohda's Forbidden Stalker Technique: Unlock Lock!"<p>

And the gates swung open and Magical Girl Gohda stepped inside.

But she had barely stepped inside before everything went dark and she was knocked out.

When Magical Girl Gohda woke up again, she had no idea where she was or what time it was. She tried opening her eyes, but it remained dark, and little by little her memories came back. About Financial Aid Ange, about the gates, about the FORBIDDEN SPELL, about the knockout, about waking up, about remembering stuff. It all was so clear to her.

Suddenly, a weird feeling went through her body.

Somebody was pinching her butt.

"Wh-who's there?" she said, but the only answer she got was another pinch.

Somebody then removed her blindfold, and she stared up unto to a lightly dressed man, and another person of ambiguous gender. No assumption could be based on its gender.

"I" said the tall dark man. He was _clearly_ a man. "Am Perv-Wiru." Said Perv-Wiru. The only odd thing about him was, that he wore some very familiar looking panties on his head.  
>And then she noticed.<br>Magical Girl Gohda noticed, that it was _her_ panties he was wearing on his head.  
>Yeah, she had to burn them now…<br>"And I" said the Ambiguously Gendered one. "Am Perv-Reon"

And Perv-Reon then walked behind Magical Girl Gohda and got her on her feet, pinching her butt as he walked away.  
>Yep, he was definitely the Butt-pincher. Ew.<br>And suddenly, they heard steps on the stairs, and a familiar silhouette came down the stairs. It was Financial Aid Ange, a tall man with a crown – obviously The King – and another woman in handcuffs – probably Beautiful Princess Rudorufu.

"Ihihihi~ And who might you be?" Said The King, but Magical Girl Gohda didn't answer.

"Ihihihi~ You don't talk much, do you? Well, that's fine. I'm Batora, the King of Perverts! Usually just referred to as the Perveted King Batora! Ihihihihihihihi~! And I have taken control of this castle! Ihihihihi~"

And as he stood an explained, Magical Girl Gohda had already cut her ropes, as she had carried a knife on her, just in case.

"Magical Girl Gohda's Super Perv Shield of Chastity!" yelled Magical Girl Gohda, and a thick barrier of chains and locks – transparent, of course – wrapped around Magical Girl Gohda's radius.

"What the-?" said all the bad guys, and Magical Girl Gohda ran forwards, toward Perv-Wiru and Perv-Reon.  
>"Magical Girl Gohda's Super Anti-Perv Power of Hyper Kawaii Chastityness!" yelled Magical Girl Gohda, and the two Pervs were wrapped in pillow-maidens (Y'know, Iron Maidens, but made of pillows instead of Iron to make them super Kawaii desu.).<p>

"ih-ihihihi…" said Perverted King Batora, "So you got my henchmen, eh?, well I have more! Ange! Proceed!"

As Ange stormed forwards, so did Magical Maid Krauss, and the two of them began a super Kawaii-desu fight, but also very violent, of course. Magical Maid Krauss had done so, so Magical Girl Gohda could follow Perverted King Batora and Beautiful Princess Rudorufu, and as Magical Girl Gohda was just about to run up the stairs, the door was run down by Blond Prince Jeshika, Lolia and Sexy Princess Hideyoshi. And Magical Girl Gohda noticed that the two Pervs were free of the chains, and she stumbled and fell on the stairs all moe like.  
>"Don't worry Magical Girl Gohda! We will save you! Lolia! Sexy Princess Hideyoshi! Leave this to me!" yelled Blond Prince Jeshika, and immediately she did a magical desu-spin and she was now wearing a black dress and a white apron and a black hat with white lace, which was also on the dress. She looked super Kawaii, but also familiar… Wait! Could it be? Yes! It is! Marisu Kirisamu! The Pop-singer!<br>"Marisu Kirisamu's Super Popular Pop-Idol Sexy Loli Voice Sound Waves!" yelled Marisu Kirisamu at the pervs, and they trembled in fear. "Dokkyun Dokkyun !" yelled Marisu Kirisamu again, and huge stars and rainbow waves shot out of her suddenly-appeared mike, and they steered directly at the pervs, and they immediately became… Fans!  
>Meanwhile, Magical Girl Gohda had gotten on her feet, and stormed up the stairs into the Beautiful Princess's room. Inside, she could see the Perverted King standing near the Balcony, and the Beautiful Princess lying on the bed.<p>

"Perverted King Batora's Pointy Finger of Objection!" Yelled Perverted King Batora and pointed his finger at Magical Girl Gohda. An orb of energy started to form and as it grew bigger, Perverted King Batora Yelled;

"Perverted King Batora's Groping Hands of Perverseness!"

Now there were two extra orbs of energy growing, so three in all. The middle was blue, and the two others were orange, and when they grew big enough, and collided with each other, they became a beam of blue and orange light steering towards Magical Girl Gohda.

But she was not hit! For her Chastity Shield was still active, and it took all the damage – but the King of Perverts had jumped down the balcony, and were now running with a stalker's speed away.  
>Magical Girl Gohda thought to herself, that she would let him go for now, but she would definitely get her revenge.<br>Definitely.

She went over to the bed, freed Beautiful Princess Rudorufu and met up with her friends downstairs.  
>Later they all had a party at Marisu Kiri- I MEAN, Blond Prince Jeshika's Castle.<p>

Another adventure had gone well, thought Magical Girl Gohda as her and Magical Maid Krauss was walking towards their home-town.  
>But there was something fishy about the whole situation – I mean, they were a little too close, right?<br>… Fishy Aroma…  
>That, or maybe it was just because of the Mackerel-store they had just passed…<br>… It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters was, that they had saved the Princess in need.

END OF EPISODE 2

Preview of EPISODE 3 - And the Wrath of the FEMINISHITO League

As Magical Girl Gohda and Magical Maid Krauss have lost their job because of the Missing Manager, they focus on their crime-solving abilities, and they start up their own business as Magical Girls; Magical Girls Mystery And Crime Solvers is the name of their establishment.  
>But soon, they are faced with a League of Women who wants Men Banished – which is bad.<br>And not only that – Magical Maid Krauss and Peace Keeper Erika are both on Vacation!  
>Who can Magical Girl Gohda depend on, when Evil comes knocking on her door?<p>

Find out in "The Magical Magic Adventures of Magical Girl Gohda - Episode 3: And the Wrath of the FEMINISHITO League"


End file.
